Bunga Sakura
by Psycho.Ai
Summary: dibawah hujan kelopak sakura, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu matahariku saasunaru. rnr, please


**Bunga Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc : MK**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Pair : SasuNaru slight SasuSaku**

 **Warn : gaje, oneshoot, typo(s), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

"wah, lihat teme.. kuncup sakura. Pasti besok kalau mekar akan indah sekali.." ucap Naruto riang, ia terus berceloteh tentang indahnya kuncup-kuncup sakura yang berada diujung setiap tangkai bunga. Tanpa menyadari keadaan pemuda disampingnya.

'tapi, kau lebih indah dari semua kuncup sakura ini dobe.' inner Sasuke. Mata oniksnya melihat sekeliling mereka. Memang banyak sekali kuncup-kuncup sakura yang bermunculan, tanpa sadar ia pun tenggelam dalam lamunannhya.

"...me.."

"teme..."

"BAKA SASU-TEME!"

"urusai dobe, bicara pelan-pelan saja! tidak usah berteriak ditelingaku!" sengit Sasuke sambil mengusap telinganya yang kini berdenging akibat teriakan cempreng Naruto.

"habiss, dari tadi kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?! melamun mulu.." balas Naruto kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, mukanya tertekuk sebal dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap depan dada. Menandakan ia benar-benar kesal.

"hn, kau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi kefestival bunga sakura nanti malam, tapi kau malah melamun sendiri." sungut sang blonde manis ini, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal tanpa tahu pemuda tampan berambut emo didepannya ini mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menerjangnya sekarang juga.

'sabar sas, sabar. Orang sabar pasti bagus hasilnya. Tunggu sebentar lagi, kalau ia sudah menjadi milikmu baru kau boleh menerjangnya sesuka hatimu.' begitulah kira-kira isi dari pikiran Sasuke. Ia menyeringai saat sebuah ide terlintas diotak jeniusnya.

"hn, kujemput jam tujuh." ucapnya setelah berhasil mengatur kembali emosinya.

"benarkah?yeyy, teme baik.. aku sayang teme~" kata Naruto kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat yang dibalas dengan senyum mesum dari Sasuke.

'ah, surga dunia' pikirnya saat Naruto mengencangkan pelukannya. err, bahagia sekali kau sas -_-"a

.

Ting Tong

setelah menekan bel, Sasuke pun kembali mengecek penampilannya. Yukata biru dongker cek, rambut cek, wajah.. udah ganteng dari orok cek, oke singkatnya perfect. Tetapi rasa gugup belum hilang juga, tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar dekat.

cklek

Deg..

"gimana Sasuke? Naru chan manis kan? titip Naru chan ya suke, jangan sampai Naru chan hilang diambil orang." kata Kushina sambil menyeringai jahil, ia tahu bahwa putra bungsu Fugaku ini diam-diam menyukai anak bungsunya seperti nasib kakaknya yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati festival berdua.

Mata Sasuke terpaku pada sosok blonde kesayangannya ini, yukata orange dengan gambar kelopak bunga terlihat manis untuknya ditambah dengan sikap gugup dan juga rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya. Membuat Sasuke ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga. Merasa jengah diperhatikan, Naruto pun maju untuk menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Menyadarkan lelaki itu dari khayalannya.

"kaasan, Naru berangkat dulu."

"ya, hati-hati ya. titip Naru chan lho, suke.."

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan yang berakhir dengan suasana canggung selama perjalanan, kini mereka berdua sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya festival. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto murung terus itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian dengan lembut mengusap surai pirang Naruto. membuat siempunya surai mendongak.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. mau takoyaki?" dan Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat anggukan semangat dari Naruto. Orang-orang yang lewat memandang iri kedua sejoli itu. Namun apa daya, dengan kadar kecuekan Sasuke yang melebihi batas itu membuat mereka teracuhkan begitu saja.

"umm, a-ano.. sa..suke-kun.. bi-bisa bicara b-berdua?" sontak Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Naruto dengan ekspresi polos dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi jengkel karena aktivitasnya telah diganggu oleh perempuan berambut pink norak itu. Dengan enggan Sasuke mengikuti perempuan itu setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap tinggal disana.

Setelah cukup jauh, Sasuke bersandar disalah satu pohon yang ada disitu, dengan gaya angkuh ia menatap dingin perempuan berambut pink norak itu.

"apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke malas, walau ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh gadis itu.

.

"umm, suke lama. apa kususul saja ya? aku sudah lapar." setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda emo itu, hingga langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit dan matanya memanas. _sasuke.. berciuman dengan gadis itu?_

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, ia menilikan pendengarannya dari teriakan Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya. Mengerahkan semua kekuatannya, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menangkap naruto kemudian membawa pemuda blonde manisnya dalam pelukannya.

"sstt, kumohon berhentilah bergerak. maafkan aku." kedua tangan Naruto terkulai lemah dimasing-masing tubuhnya, ia berhenti memberontak saat mendengar permohonan Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah lega saat dirasanya Naruto tidak lagi memberontak, walau isak tangis masih terdengar ditelinganya setidaknya naruto mau mendengarkannya.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Apa yang kau lihat hanya salah paham." ucap Sasuke

"salah.. hiks.. pa-ham?" beo naruto bingung, jelas-jelas ia melihat kalau Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan gadis itu.

"hn" dan Sasuke pun menceritakan semuanya termasuk saat ia terjebak sampai bisa mencium gadis berambut pink norak itu.

"kau.. hiks.. bersungguh-sungguh? ti-hiks dak.. membohongiku kan?" lirih Naruto

"tidak, lagipula hanya seseorang yang ingin sekali kucium. Dia bermabut pirang, bermata biru, sering sekali ia kupanggil dengan sebutan dobe."

blush

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya, ia tau siapa itu karena ia sendirilah orang itu. Sebelum Naruto sempat bicara, Sasuke sudah menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman sayang nan manis. Lembut, tanpa sedikit pun nafsu. Hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa cintanya benar-benar tulus. Mereka berciuman dibawah hujan kelopak sakura, membawa kenangan manis untuk mereka. Menjadi saksi bisu acara penembakan Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

ah~ pemandangan yang sangat romantis~

.

omake

kresek kresek

"ck, jangan menginjak kakiku terus keriput!"

"maaf Kyuu chan, aku tidak sadar telah menginjakmu."

"sst, jangan keras-keras. nanti kita ketahuan!"

"hah~ adikku sudah besar rupanya. hei Kyuu, ayo kita berciuman juga seperti mereka."

Buagh

"cium tuh tanah! baka keriput!"

"Kyuu chan! teganya dirimu padaku.. tunggu aku honey~"

"jauh-jauh dariku!"

err,, biar author jelaskan. Pertama adegan itachi yang menginjak kaki kyuubi, kemudian acara curhat itachi, lalu adegan penonjokan dari kyuubi pada itachi, terakhir adegan kejar-kejaran dari sepasang kekasih aneh ini. Yah, biarkan saja deh. Author juga bingung melihatnya. =3=a

.

fin~

.

krik krik, oke ane tau ini gaje.. TAT

didedakasikan untuk perayaan ultah naru chan 10 oktober nanti /

RnR, please


End file.
